Amours passionnés
by Cajedi
Summary: SLASH Harry voudrait bien Drago mais............./Neville aime un certain professeur mais saura-t-il se faire aimer de lui (+autres couples) petite demande + remerciements
1. Default Chapter

AUTEUR : CAJEDI  
  
  
  
GENRE : SLASH ROMANCE - OOC  
  
  
  
COUPLES : Harry voudrait bien Drago mais.....  
  
Neville aime un certain professeur mais arrivera-t-il à se faire aimer de lui...  
  
....(+ d'autres couples)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer :Tous les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AMOURS PASSIONNES  
  
  
  
1.  
  
  
  
Harry était content, il allait enfin revoir Poudlard. Demain sur le quai 9 ¾, il serait avec ses amis pour prendre le train qui les conduirait vers leur dernière année d'école.  
  
Il vivait avec Sirius et Remus pendant les vacances scolaires, fini depuis longtemps ses longs séjours cruels chez les Dursley.  
  
Depuis cet été il avait 17 ans, son parrain lui accordait de ce fait plus de liberté, il pouvait aller à sa guise où il voulait. Il lui faisait confiance.  
  
Harry se promenait sur le chemin de traverse, il avait acheté tout le matériel demandé pour les cours, après avoir fait un réducto du tout, il pouvait flâner tout à son aise.  
  
Il croisait des élèves qui, tout comme lui, avaient fait leurs dernières courses pour la rentrée scolaire.  
  
Soudain son c?ur cogna dans sa poitrine car à une dizaine de mètres devant lui, se trouvait Drago Malefoy qui semblait être en grande discussion avec Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Il avait encore grandit, ses cheveux blonds étaient un peu plus longs et flottaient librement au moindre souffle d'air. Il avait abandonné depuis quelques temps déjà le gel pour cheveux qui lui donnait un air austère.  
  
Harry approcha discrètement d'eux afin de surprendre leur conversation, il avait toujours été curieux des choses qui concernaient Drago. Ne devait on pas toujours connaître ses ennemis, pensa t-il comme pour excuser son indiscrétion.  
  
-Tu sais Drago, j'aimerais que l'on passe plus de temps ensemble.  
  
-Ecoute Pansy, ne le prend pas mal, mais j'aime être parfois seul.  
  
-Je comprends bien, mais vu qu'on est ensemble maintenant, tu pourrais faire un effort.  
  
-......  
  
-Tu ne dis rien... tu ne m'aimes pas assez....sinon tu rechercherais ma compagnie plus souvent.  
  
  
  
Harry trouvait que Pansy avait raison, quand on aime quelqu'un, on veut le voir le plus souvent possible, on trouve toutes sortes d'occasions pour se retrouver et être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais il savait aussi que Pansy était collante car depuis quelques années elle harcelait Drago et celui-ci avait mis longtemps avant de se décider de sortir avec elle. D'ailleurs Harry n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Drago avait céder, il était très intéressé de savoir ce que le blond allait répondre à la dernière phrase de sa petite amie quand il vit le regard gris acier se poser sur lui.  
  
-Potter, tu nous espionnes !!!!???  
  
-Euh....Non...pas vraiment, bredouilla-t-il en rougissant.  
  
-Dégage !!!!!! cria Pansy  
  
Drago fusilla du regard le gryffondor, prit Pansy par la taille et ils s'éloignèrent.  
  
Harry resta un moment figé sur place, étonné malgré lui de l'attitude du blond qui n'avait pas provoqué une dispute plus importante.  
  
Il se remit en route et décida d'aller manger une glace avant de rentrer chez lui. Assis à la terrasse, il repensait à la scène qui était survenue quelques instants plus tôt et se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac. Il se demandait à ce qu'il allait avoir droit comme représailles de la part de son ennemi juré. D'un autre côté, il lui avait sauvé la mise puisqu' il lui avait épargné ainsi de répondre aux reproches de sa petite amie. Et puis, cette fille elle n'était pas assez bien pour Drago mais après tout qu'est ce que cela pouvait lui faire..  
  
Il en était là dans ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler joyeusement.  
  
-Salut Harry !!!!  
  
-Neville !!!??? Comment vas-tu ?  
  
-Je suis content que demain l'école reprenne, ma grand-mère est très gentille mais elle me couve de trop, elle oublie que j'ai 17 ans et que j'aimerais avoir plus de liberté.  
  
-Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire comme études après cette année ?  
  
-Je vais me consacrer à la botanique et toi tu as des projets ?  
  
-Je me suis décidé pour être professeur en défenses contre les forces du mal.  
  
-Oui tu as raison tu es très doué dans cette matière.  
  
Ils discutèrent un long moment ensemble ; ils faisaient des projets d'avenir et se remémoraient les débuts difficiles de Neville. Il avait beaucoup changé, il avait acquis beaucoup d'assurance depuis ses déboires des premières années. Il avait énormément grandit et dépassait d'une tête Harry qui n'était pourtant pas petit. Ses cheveux châtains étaient assez courts mais son front était caché par des mèches claires plus longues. Ses yeux en forme d'amandes faisaient chavirer les personnes qui se rivaient à son regard. C'était devenu un jeune homme élancé d'une beauté inouïe.  
  
C'est avec regret qu'ils se séparèrent mais ils savaient qu'ils se retrouveraient dès le lendemain.  
  
Harry transplana jusque chez lui. Sirius et Remus étaient assis dans le salon, il alla les rejoindre.  
  
-Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée, demanda son parrain  
  
-Oh très bien, j'ai tout trouvé sans difficulté, je me suis ensuite promené et j'ai rencontré Neville.  
  
-Neville Londubat ? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Oui et nous avons passé un agréable moment ensemble, il est vraiment changé, il est bien loin du garçon timide et gaffeur d'autrefois.  
  
-Je n'en doute pas, je l'ai aperçu l'autre jour, il est devenu un très beau jeune-homme, dit en souriant Remus.  
  
-J'ai vraiment apprécié sa compagnie, nous avons beaucoup de points communs ; bon, je vous laisse j'ai encore des trucs à faire.  
  
Harry monta dans sa chambre afin de terminer ses bagages pour le lendemain.  
  
Sirius regarda Rémus, celui-ci baissa les yeux et rougit légèrement.  
  
-J'ai remarqué que tu n'as pas apprécié ma remarque sur Neville.  
  
-Excuse-moi Rémus, c'est plus fort que moi, je suis jaloux.  
  
-Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, c'est pas parce que je dis que quelqu'un est beau que cela veux dire qu'il m'intéresse.  
  
Sirius se rapprocha, il serra Remus dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
-J'ai si peur de te perdre, je t'aime tant.  
  
-Moi aussi, j'ai peur de te perdre, tu es tellement beau et fort et malgré les années qui passent je t'aime toujours autant si ce n'est pas plus, chuchota Remus tout en entrouvrant les lèvres afin de reprendre et d'approfondir leur baiser.  
  
Sirius avait toujours été là pour réconforter Rémus lors de ses transformations en loup garou et c'est ainsi que petit à petit leur amitié du temps de leur adolescence s'était transformée en amour. Quand Sirius avait été arrêté, Rémus avait toujours su qu'il était innocent, il avait essayé par tous les moyens de trouver des preuves pour le disculper, mais hélas il n'avait rien pu faire. Rémus avait cru devenir fou pendant les années où Sirius était à azkaban. Quand celui-ci s'était évadé, il l'avait aidé à se cacher. Ils avaient pu enfin se retrouver et receler leur amour. Depuis que Sirius avait été reconnu innocent par le Ministère, ils pouvaient vivre au grand jour leur relation. Harry avait été surpris quand il l'avait découvert mais il était heureux pour son parrain et il était content d'avoir Rémus comme deuxième parrain. Après tout, ne dit-on pas, qu'il faut prendre l'amour comme on le trouve, si ton c?ur tremble pour une personne, qu'importe qui elle soit, homme ou femme, riche ou pauvre, moldu ou sorcier.. l'important c'est d'être heureux.  
  
  
  
  
  
2.  
  
  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Neville se tenaient sur le quai et parlaient joyeusement de leurs vacances. Ron et Hermione se tenaient par la main et se lançaient des regards amoureux. Ils se faisaient taquiner par leurs amis et ils rougissaient mais le bonheur se lisait sur leur visage. Toute la joyeuse bande monta dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Parcourant les wagons, ils tombèrent sur Drago et ses acolytes.  
  
-Tiens, voilà les pouilleux, s'exclama Goyle.  
  
-Répète pour voir, rétorqua méchamment Ron  
  
-Tu te coltines une sang de bourbe, mais venant d'un Weasley il n'y a rien détonnant, fit Drago d'une voix de fausset.  
  
-Ferme-la Malefoy !!! Répliqua sèchement Hermione  
  
-Tu as vu l'horreur que toi tu trimballes, fit Harry en pointant du doigt Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Pansy le devança en giflant Harry de toutes ses forces. Harry recula sous le choc et ses yeux se durcirent.  
  
-Ca suffit !!!! Allez vous asseoir dans vos compartiments !!!!! Siffla Rogue.  
  
Les serpentards et les gryffondors obéirent tout en se lançant des regards haineux mais ils n'osèrent pas contrarier Rogue. Celui-ci continua à avancer dans le couloir du train afin de discipliner les quelques élèves récalcitrants qu'il trouvait sur son passage.  
  
Le train se mit en marche et ramena le calme dans les différents compartiments.  
  
Harry avait sa joue en feu, il maudissait la garce qu'il lui avait fait cela. Ron et Hermione étaient désolés que leur ami avait été frappé alors qu'il les défendait. Cette année promettait d'être encore à couteaux tirés avec les serpentards.  
  
-Nous devrions nous venger d'eux une bonne fois pour toute, lâcha Neville.  
  
-Le mieux c'est de les ignorer et de les battre à plate couture dans toutes les disciplines, déclara Ginny.  
  
-C'est ce que nous faisons depuis toutes ces années mais cela attise encore plus leur haine, répondit Ron à sa s?ur.  
  
-C'est Malefoy qui les amène à toute cette haine, continua Ron.  
  
-Je ne suis pas convaincu de cela, fit remarquer Harry.  
  
-Que veux-tu dire, demanda Hermione.  
  
-J'ai remarqué que quand Malefoy n'était pas avec eux, c'était encore pire, certains d'entre eux irait même encore plus loin.  
  
-Pour que cela lui soit répété à son retour et qu'il les en félicite, souligna Ron.  
  
-Peut être....mais..  
  
Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Neville, il regarda Harry qui semblait perdu dans ses réflexions et changea de sujet de conversation.  
  
-J'entends le chariot de friandises, quelqu'un veut-il des bonbons berthie crochue ou des chocogrenouilles, c'est moi qui régale ?  
  
Unanimement, tous s'enthousiasmèrent. Neville se leva et se dirigea dans le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard il revenait les bras chargés de friandises. Il croisa sur le chemin du retour Séverus Rogue. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air ironique.  
  
-Vous en voulez Professeur ?  
  
-Non certainement pas mais je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu l'habitude de vous gaver de toutes ces sucreries ?  
  
-Vous me trouvez gros ? demanda assez ironiquement Neville.  
  
Le professeur sembla un temps soit peu déstabilisé devant l'audace soudaine de ce jeune garçon qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors timide et maladroit.  
  
-Voyons Monsieur Londubat si vous serez aussi loquace lors de vos cours, répliqua t-il sur le même ton.  
  
-J'espère vous étonner....Professeur.  
  
Sur ce, Neville se dirigea vers son compartiment, non sans avoir auparavant glisser dans la main de Séverus un paquet de berthie crochue. Le professeur regarda les bonbons visiblement surpris d'avoir reçu un cadeau d'un élève. Chose qu'il ne lui était jamais arrivée. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou fâché de cela.  
  
Quand Neville retrouva ses amis il fut chaleureusement remercié pour tout ce qu'il avait apporté.  
  
Le reste du voyage se déroula sans autre incident et ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard.  
  
-Hagrid !!! Quelle joie de te revoir, s'écria Harry  
  
-Et moi donc, mes enfants, dit il en les embrassant tour à tour.  
  
-Du nouveau pour cette année Hagrid, demanda Hermione.  
  
-Quelques nouveaux spécimens d'animaux et de plantes, de quoi vous étonner répondit le géant avec un énorme sourire.  
  
  
  
-Comment vas-tu Hagrid, demanda Neville.  
  
Hagrid scruta du regard le jeune homme qui était resté un peu à l'écart et qui venait de lui adresser familièrement la parole, il ne le reconnaissait pas et puis tout à coup il trouva.  
  
-Neville !!!!????? Et bien comme tu as changé mon garçon. Je vais très bien et je m'ennuyais beaucoup de vous tous.  
  
Neville n'arrêtait pas de voir des regards admiratifs à son égard depuis qu'il avait décidé de changer totalement de look, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien que son c?ur soit pris par la seule personne qui le détestait le plus.  
  
Tous les enfants se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Après la cérémonie du choixpeau, Dumbledore fit son petit discours et déclara l'ouverture officielle de l'année scolaire. Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, les tables se garnirent et les élèves commencèrent à manger. Harry fit errer son regard vers la table des serpentards pour le laisser fixer sur Drago avec Pansy collée tellement à lui qu'il ne savait pas manger à son aise. Il voyait bien les tentatives de celui-ci pour s'écarter un peu d'elle mais en vain. Il devait sûrement tenir à elle pour la laisser l'étouffer à ce point.  
  
Malefoy sentant qu'on le regardait, leva la tête et comme guidé par le regard vert plongea le sien dans celui-ci. Aucun des deux ne baissa les yeux.  
  
-Qui regardes-tu Drago ?  
  
-Personne Pansy....personne, dit il en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son amie.  
  
Harry éc?uré détourna la tête, il se demandait comment un garçon comme Malefoy pouvait sortir avec ça et pourquoi voir Drago flirter le dérangeait alors qu'il n'était pas contrarié du tout quand il s'agissait de Ron et d'Hermione.  
  
-Je reviens je vais aux toilettes, annonça -t- il tout en se levant afin de quitter la table.  
  
Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la sortie de la grande salle, non sans jeter un regard vers la table des serpentards où il surprit le regard ironique de Drago sur lui.  
  
Il était depuis quelques minutes aux toilettes et était occupé à se rafraîchir le visage quand il vit le reflet de Drago dans le miroir. Il sursauta de le voir si proche de lui, les battements de son c?urs s'accéléraient.  
  
-Malefoy...tu me suis maintenant ?  
  
-Et toi alors.. tu ne cesses pas de nous mater d'ailleurs je te somme d'arrêter de provoquer ma copine.  
  
-Ah oui..ta précieuse copine...laisse moi rire !!!! Tu te prends pour son chevalier servant ma parole. Malefoy le galant homme qui défend son pot de colle.  
  
-Tu te crois mieux que moi par hasard ou c'est Pansy qui t'intéresse ?  
  
Harry failli suffoquer à ces paroles.  
  
-Non ..mais ça va pas non !!!!!!!??????? Je ne suis pas en manque à ce point pour prendre n'importe qui.  
  
Sous l'insulte les yeux de Drago devinrent comme de la glace pure. Dire à lui, un Malefoy , qu'il se contentait de peu, il n'aimait pas réellement Pansy, mais son honneur était blessé.  
  
-Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Il se lança sur Harry et l'attrapa par le col de son sweat, il le maintient serré et leva son poing. Harry bloqua le poing avant que celui-ci atteignisse son visage. Drago poussait de toutes ses forces vers Harry qui se trouvait coincé entre l'évier et le blond. Les yeux dans les yeux ils s'affrontèrent. Harry en voulant se dégager et parer les coups, Drago en voulant le coincer et lui donner une volée. Bizarrement Harry aimait sentir la pression du corps de son ennemi juré et ses hormones s'éveillèrent alors rougissant il donna le maximum pour se dégager au même moment au Drago relâchait la pression de son corps et de ses mains sur lui. Du coup Drago se trouva projeté en arrière et s'étala de tout son long entraînant Harry sur lui. La tête du blond heurta violemment le sol, il était sonné. Harry paniqua. Il se précipita à l'évier pour tremper l'essuie et revient l'appliquer sur le visage du blond.  
  
-Drago....réveille-toi...je t'en prie...je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.  
  
Le blond ne bougeant toujours pas, il le souleva et le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie tout en priant pour ne rencontrer personne sur son chemin. La chance sembla lui sourire car tout le monde était encore dans la grande salle.  
  
-Déjà un blessé !!!!! Le premier jour de l'école !!!!!!!  
  
-Madame Pomfresh, il est tombé en arrière et sa tête a heurté le sol  
  
-Allonge le sur le lit lui ordonna-t-elle  
  
Madame Pompom examina le crâne de Malefoy, appliqua de la glace magique.  
  
-Ca va aller, il aura une jolie bosse mais rien de grave, il est juste sonné, il va revenir à lui dans quelques instants.  
  
-Merci Madame, je dois y aller maintenant.  
  
Harry s'éclipsa avant que Drago ne se réveille voulant ainsi éviter d'autres conflits.  
  
-Où suis-je ? Demanda Drago encore un peu dans les vapes  
  
-Tu as fait une chute et tu t'es cogné la tête, c'est ton ami qui t'a amené ici  
  
-Ami.. ????? fit-il interrogateur  
  
-Oui Harry Potter mais il est repartit maintenant, attend encore quelques minutes avant de te relever après tu pourras y aller, tu t'en tires juste avec une bosse mais ne t'inquiète pas avec la glace magique elle va disparaître sous peu. je te laisse seul maintenant je dois préparer mes potions.  
  
Drago se remémora la scène survenue plus tôt, les insultes échangées, la bagarre, ce qu'il avait senti et ressenti. Non, il n'avait quand même pas rêvé, c'était bien la virilité tendue de Potter qu'il avait sentie quand le corps de celui-ci basculait sur lui. Ce qui voulait dire ???? Qu'il lui faisait de l'effet ??? Ce serait trop beau, le survivant amoureux de son pire ennemi (après Voldemort bien sûr)...Ce qui expliquerait que Potter est jaloux de Pansy et non de lui. Arrête de t'imaginer des choses Drago, pensa- t-il. Mais ce qu'il avait ressenti lui aussi... l'envie de se laisser aller dans les bras d'Harry lui était venue juste avant qu'il soit projeté en arrière. Pourquoi la pression du corps chaud de Potter lui avait semblé protectrice. Ce pourrait-il que lui aussi soit amoureux du brun. Décidément cette bosse sur le crâne m'a déréglé le cerveau se dit-il d'un ton exaspéré.  
  
  
  
Pendant ce temps Harry avait rejoint ses amis, il s'en voulait pour avoir blessé Malefoy et de n'avoir pas su contrôler son désir pour lui. En plus, il risquait maintenant le renvoi pour avoir blessé un élève lors d'une bagarre et aussi sa réputation si le blond avait remarqué son trouble.  
  
-Harry, qu'est ce que tu as, tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu es tout rouge, lui demanda Neville.  
  
-C'est rien, j'ai juste un peu chaud.  
  
-Les nouveaux gryffondors ont plein de questions à te poser, lui dit Ron.  
  
-Contentons les alors dit Harry en souriant faiblement  
  
Ils discutèrent un long moment avec les jeunes élèves qui étaient absolument fascinés par les élèves de terminale et surtout par le garçon qui avait survécu.  
  
Soudain, comme par un aimant, le regard d'Harry fut attiré vers Malefoy qui rentrait dans la salle. Mon dieu, comme il était pâle, seuls ses yeux gris- bleu qui semblaient fixer Harry apportaient de l'éclat à son visage. Mais c'est d'une démarche sûre que celui-ci regagna sa place à côté de Pansy. Dès qu'elle le vit la fille s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Harry ressenti un pincement au c?ur.  
  
-Où étais-tu passé.. cela fait un moment que tu es sorti.... et tu es tout pâle !!!!  
  
-Désolé Pansy, j'avais envie de prendre l'air, j'ai glissé et me suis cogné la tête, je suis allé à l'infirmerie.  
  
-Oh mon pauvre dragounet, tu as mal ?  
  
-Plus maintenant, Madame Pomfresh a fait des miracles.  
  
Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder vers Malefoy, c'était vraiment devenu une torture pour lui de voir Pansy câliner le blond et c'est tristement qu'il regagna avec ses amis le dortoir des gryffondors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3.  
  
Le lendemain, quand Harry se leva après une nuit des plus agitée, il traîna pour faire sa toilette et se dirigea sans grand enthousiasme vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. L'appétit lui manquait car il s'attendait à tout moment d'être appelé dans le bureau du Directeur pour une punition ou pire : son renvoi.  
  
Quand il entra dans la salle, son premier regard fut vers la table des serpentards, Drago s'y trouvait toujours en charmante compagnie et il avait une bonne mine, ce qui le soulagea quelque peu. D'instinct leurs regards se croisèrent mais le brun baissa les yeux et alla rejoindre ses amis qui étaient déjà tous attablés. Ils commentèrent l'horaire des cours qu'ils avaient reçu.  
  
-Te voilà enfin !!!!! Tu en as mis du temps ce matin, s'exclama Ron  
  
-.....  
  
-Voici l'horaire des cours, j'ai pris le tien, lui dit Hermione en lui tendant le feuillet  
  
-Merci Hermione  
  
-Je t'ai connu en plus joyeuse forme, lui souffla Neville au creux de l'oreille  
  
-Comme tu dis, mais t'inquiètes pas cela va passer  
  
-Tu nous cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard ?  
  
Neville était perspicace, il le savait pour s'être ces derniers temps rapproché de lui, laissant ainsi les deux tourtereaux tranquilles. Mais n'étant pas désireux de se confier, il essaya de le rassurer.  
  
-Que vas-tu imaginer Neville, ça va, je t'assure, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, lui dit-il en posant la main sur son épaule.  
  
-C'est normal Harry, tu es un vrai ami pour moi, lui répondit-il avec un large sourire.  
  
De sa table Drago avait assisté à la scène et cela ne lui avait pas plu de voir le nouveau Don Juan qu'était devenu Neville, chuchoter à l'oreille de Potter et qu'Harry mette sa main d'une manière familière sur l'épaule du relooké... Que diable pouvait-il se murmurer !!!????  
  
L'heure était au cours et ils allèrent chacun suivre leur programme. Ce ne fut que vers la fin de l'après-midi que gryffondors et serpentards se retrouvèrent ensemble au cours de potion de Séverus Rogue.  
  
Toujours aussi sévère, le professeur les accueillit et les plaça comme à l'accoutumée deux par table. Un gryffondor et un serpentard. Comme l'année précédente Harry se retrouva avec Drago. C'est à croire que Rogue le faisait intentionnellement pensa le survivant. Ron était avec Crabbe, Hermione avec Pansy et Neville avec Goyle.  
  
-Alors Malefoy, dois-je te remercier de ne pas avoir cafardé sur ce qui s'est passé hier ? Demanda à voix étouffée Harry.  
  
-......  
  
-Tu as décidé de ne plus me parler .... Est-ce possible ? Continua-t-il sur le même ton.  
  
-.......  
  
-Bon...je vois que tu m'ignores, continue seulement !!! dit il d'une voix plus sèche.  
  
-Silence Potter, ou je vous retire des points.  
  
Le calme se fit dans la classe et Rogue s'adressa aux élèves :  
  
-J'espère que cette année vous serez plus appliqués à ce que vous faites, d'ailleurs je serai encore plus intransigeant. Vous apprendrez des potions qui vous sauveront la vie et d'autres qui aideront pour des sorts plus compliqués ou encore pour contrôler certaines transformations. Dans cette classe, certains élèves n'ont jamais été doués en potion s'ils le souhaitent je me tiendrai à leur disposition lors des cours de rattrapage qui sont prévus uniquement pour les élèves de septième année.  
  
Le regard de Rogue croisa celui de Neville qui se sentit visé par la remarque.  
  
A ce moment là, il hésita de l'attitude à adopter : soit il continuait à paraître médiocre pour pouvoir suivre les cours de rattrapage ou alors il prouvait à son professeur qu'il était le meilleur de la classe. Entre le voir plus souvent ou avoir son admiration. « Que faire ???? » se demandait Neville. Il décida de faire un peu mieux qu'avant pour que Rogue voit ses efforts mais pas assez pour réussir haut la main ce qui justifierait qu'il demande des cours supplémentaires.  
  
-Aujourd'hui nous allons créer un anti-poison contre les morsures de serpents venimeux, je vous laisse trouver la composition, vous la notez sur une feuille et je vérifierai avant de vous la faire réaliser.  
  
Les élèves s'appliquèrent à rechercher dans leurs livres. Rogue alla s'asseoir à son pupitre et attendit. Son regard allait de l'un vers l'autre, histoire de repérer les premières feuilles prêtes à être vérifiées. Il s'attarda sur Neville. Quel changement pour ce garçon, non seulement il était devenu très beau mais en plus il voyait avec quelle facilité il faisait ses recherches dans les livres. Il pensa aussi qu'il ne l'avait pas remercié pour les bonbons qu'il lui avait offerts dans le train. Un geste amical d'un élève à son professeur, à son tour il l'aiderait s'il éprouvait des difficultés et s'il le lui demandait. Il poursuivit son tour de regard et fut quand même surpris que la première feuille à vérifier venait de Neville. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son élève. Il se plaça derrière lui, se pencha pour prendre la feuille, il sentit Neville se raidir à son contact.  
  
-Très bonne composition Londubat, pour avoir été le premier 5 points pour gryffondors.  
  
-Merci.. Monsieur, dit Neville d'une voix enrouée  
  
C'était bien la première fois que Neville obtenait des points au cours de potion. Les autres élèves n'en revenaient pas.  
  
Peu à peu les compositions tombèrent, Séverus continua ses vérifications  
  
-C'est correct Granger  
  
-Parfait Malefoy  
  
Et ainsi de suite, il se dirigea vers Harry qui terminait en bon dernier  
  
-Alors Potter, vous en avez mis du temps, voyons cela....un ingrédient n'est pas bon, revoyez votre formule, pour les autres vous pouvez commencer à la préparer.  
  
Quand Rogue se fut éloigné, Drago glissa sa feuille de composition vers le milieu de la table ce qui permit à Harry de lorgner dessus. Il leva un regard incrédule vers le blond et avec étonnement il vit un mini sourire éclairer son visage. Il était sur le cul, un vrai sourire, sans aucune ironie, Malefoy était tombé sur la tête ou quoi. Oups c'est vrai il était tombé sur la tête.  
  
-Merci...euh...je suis désolé pour hier....  
  
-N'en parlons plus fit Drago en continuant à préparer sa potion.  
  
Harry se sentait léger, c'était comme un cadeau qu'il avait reçu de Malefoy. Il savait maintenant que Drago n'avait rien raconté de ce qui c'était passé et en plus il n'avait jamais été aussi gentil avec lui. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que ses sentiments remontent à la surface et il dut se contrôler pour rester pareil à lui-même. Il ne voulait rien gâcher si tant soit peu il y avait un semblant de paix entre eux.  
  
Séverus s'étant remis à circuler entre les tables, le silence se rétablit.  
  
-Alors londubat comment vous en sortez vous ?  
  
-Je fais mon mélange dans cet ordre-ci afin d'éviter les grumeaux.... les ingrédients s'incorporent l'un dans l'autre sans difficulté.  
  
-parfait..et maintenant pour la réaction des couleurs...qu'allez vous faire ?  
  
-........  
  
Neville savait bien sûr ce qu'il fallait faire mais cela n'entrait pas dans ses plans d'épater son professeur alors il ne répondit rien sachant que Séverus se ferait un plaisir de combler sa lacune. Néanmoins quand de nouveau il sentit le corps de son professeur frôler son bras, il ne sursauta pas et ne recula pas, laissant ce contact l'enivrer. Rogue lui expliquait la suite mais Neville n'écoutait pas, il savourait cet instant.  
  
-Voilà...ainsi c'est parfait, vous avez suivi Londubat ?  
  
-Oui Monsieur, je laisse glisser sur le bord l'eau des fées pour qu'elle pénètre lentement dans le mélange et avec le bâtonnet je soulève le mélange du bas vers le haut.  
  
-Très bien...continuez comme cela....vous aviez raison...vous m'avez étonné.  
  
Neville fut heureux d'entendre ces paroles, ainsi il se souvenait de leur petite conversation qu'il avait eue dans le train. Jamais un cours de potion ne fut aussi parfait. Aucun point retiré, un Rogue austère certes mais plus accessible. Elèves et professeur étaient sereins en sortant du cours.  
  
Neville sur un petit nuage.  
  
Harry n'en revenant pas de l'attitude de Drago.  
  
Drago se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.  
  
Séverus s'en voulant de sentir son c?ur chavirer pour Neville Londubat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
4.  
  
  
  
Un observateur attentif aurait remarqué pendant les jours qui suivirent tous les regards furtifs échangés entre Drago et Harry. Ils s'espionnaient l'un à l'insu de l'autre et pourtant ils s'évitaient, seul le cours de potions les rapprochait. Mais ils ne s'adressaient la parole que pour les préparations communes des mixtures magiques.  
  
Harry était de plus en plus jaloux en voyant Pansy pendue aux basques du serpentard. De toute façon, il n'oserait jamais aborder le blond pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Il se voyait mal lui dire : « Drago, je suis amoureux de toi, voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ? » Il se ferait jeter en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et ensuite Drago l'humilierait à la moindre occasion comme il l'avait toujours fait. C'était dur de souffrir en silence en voyant son amour dans d'autres bras.  
  
  
  
Quant à Drago, il enrageait à voir toujours le survivant accompagné de Londubat, il était sûr maintenant que Potter préférait les garçons et était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié entre ces deux là. Si Potter devait aimer un garçon alors ce serait lui et pas ce Londubat. Il se rappelait la toute première fois où il avait voulu faire d'Harry son ami et que celui-ci avait refusé pour rester avec Weasley et Granger, toutes les bousculades et méchancetés échangées depuis les années, mais ici il ne s'agissait plus de jouer à l'indifférence, il le voulait, parce que oui, malgré tout cela, il l'avais toujours aimé.  
  
  
  
Bien évidemment la paix ne dura pas...  
  
Un dimanche matin, Harry et Neville se tenaient, côte à côte, devant l'avis d'inscription aux cours de rattrapages réservés exclusivement pour les élèves de la septième année.  
  
-Tu vas t'inscrire aux cours de Rogue, pourtant tu te débrouilles super bien !!!!  
  
-......  
  
-Je te vois étudier tous les bouquins et Hermione dit que tu lui es supérieur en beaucoup de matières, alors pourquoi ?  
  
-Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami et je sais que je peux te confier mon secret.....je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas parce que tu vis la même situation que moi.. .  
  
-.... ?????  
  
-J'aime Séverus Rogue .....comme toi Drago Malefoy, murmura Neville.  
  
-Oups....lâcha Harry embarrassé à son tour.  
  
-Sois sans crainte cela ne se lit pas sur ton visage....  
  
-Mais toi, comment cela se fait-il que tu aimes Rogue, il a tellement été odieux avec toi depuis toutes ses années ?  
  
-Il me terrorisait quand j'étais gamin, mais l'année passée j'ai commencé à le regarder d'un autre ?il, alors j'ai découvert l'homme qui se cachait derrière une façade créée par toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées. Et ce que je croyais au début être de la pitié envers cet homme marqué était en fait de l'amour. Alors pour le séduire, je me suis mis à étudier, à changer mon aspect physique. Et chaque parole échangée avec lui me donne du courage pour essayer d'arriver à le rendre heureux.  
  
-Oh Neville, j'ai peur que tu sois déçu..tu sais il a l'air plus gentil cette année mais peut être que cela ne durera pas dit Harry en entourant les épaules de son ami.  
  
C'est à ce moment que Drago pointa le bout de son nez et quand il vit le tableau que faisait le couple devant lui, il perdit contrôle :  
  
-Potter ...et son.. toutou !!!!!! lâcha t-il rageusement  
  
Les deux gryffondors sursautèrent et d'un seul bloc se retournèrent pour trouver devant eux un serpentard furieux.  
  
-Quel touchant tableau !!!!!!!Reprit-il en les foudroyant du regard.  
  
Harry resta les yeux ronds et la bouche bée ne sachant quoi rétorquer. Neville quant à lui analysa rapidement la situation et retrouva vite l'usage de la parole.  
  
-Cela te dérange Malefoy ?????? Serais-tu jaloux ?????  
  
A ces mots, Drago pâlit encore plus et d'un mouvement rageur de sa cape les abandonna pour se diriger vers l'extérieur.  
  
Harry était toujours figé sur place, Neville le secoua légèrement.  
  
-Harry....ça va ?  
  
-.......  
  
-Maintenant tu sais qu'il ne supporte pas de nous voir ensemble.  
  
-Hein ?...  
  
-Il vient de nous faire une scène de jalousie là, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.  
  
-Il.. était.. dégoûté....., articula péniblement Harry.  
  
-Tu n'y es pas du tout.... s'il avait été dégoûté il ne se serait pas gêné de le dire, il rageait au contraire, un peu comme toi quand tu fusilles du regard Pansy Parkinson. D'ailleurs il ne m'a pas répondu, il a juste pâli comme si j'avais deviné juste.  
  
-Merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral alors que toi aussi tu as des soucis.  
  
-Laissons faire le temps, il arrange parfois bien les choses, je te laisse maintenant je vais m'inscrire chez Rogue, je te conseille vivement d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur, qui sait, tu pourrais y faire une rencontre intéressante, dit Neville en faisant un clin d'?il à son ami.  
  
Ils se séparèrent et Neville vit qu'Harry suivait son conseil, quant à lui et bien il allait voir si Séverus était toujours bien disposé à son égard comme il semblait l'être ces derniers temps. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre des potions, Neville sentit les battements de son c?ur s'accélérer. Il respira et inspira fortement pour se décontracter et frappa.  
  
-Entrez !!  
  
-Bonjour professeur...  
  
-Londubat ....pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de vous voir ici ?  
  
-Peut être parce que vous saviez que j'allais m'inscrire pour m'améliorer, tenta doucement Neville.  
  
-Certes..bien que vous êtes dans le trio de tête avec Granger et Malefoy, place que je n'aurais jamais cru possible un jour de vous voir occuper, il vous manque encore un peu d'assurance pour la touche finale de vos réalisations.  
  
-Merci de bien vouloir m'apprendre cette subtilité professeur.  
  
-Je ne fais que remplir mon rôle, c'est pour cela que je suis ici.  
  
A ces mots Neville senti ses espoirs s'assombrir, ce n'était pas gagné.  
  
-Ne restez pas planté là Londubat, remplissez ce formulaire.  
  
Neville prit le document que son professeur lui tendait et s'assit à une table de travail afin de le compléter. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Neville remplissait la demande lentement afin de profiter de la présence de Séverus quant à celui-ci, il semblait occupé à lire. Semblait parce qu'en fait, il en était tout autrement. Il ne savait pas détacher ses pensées du jeune homme qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Il l'avait accueillit assez froidement alors qu'il aurait aimé être chaleureux avec lui. Plus, aurait été incorrect de la part d'un professeur vis-à-vis de son élève. L'atmosphère était pesante. Le temps s'écoulait lentement. Rogue leva les yeux de son livre et regarda Neville. Fâché contre lui-même, c'est d'un ton mordant qu'il s'adressa à son élève.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas encore fini...vous en mettez du temps Londubat !!!!!!  
  
-Je termine....excusez-moi, répliqua tristement Neville.  
  
Il se leva et avec un léger tremblement de la main, il lui tendit le document. En prenant le document de la main de Neville, Séverus ne put s'empêcher d' effleurer volontairement les doigts de Neville. A cette légère caresse, Neville sentit son ventre se serrer, il leva les yeux vers son professeur et rencontra un regard de braise, vite détourné.  
  
-Je vous attends demain à 20h après le souper afin de débuter vos cours de rattrapages.  
  
-Bien...merci professeur.  
  
Neville sortit rapidement laissant derrière lui un Séverus Rogue complètement déboussolé quant à l'attitude à adopter entre son amour pour le jeune homme et l'éthique de sa profession ainsi que le fait d'avoir le double de son âge.  
  
Neville regagna le dortoir des gryffondors, il s'allongea sur son lit, il était partagé entre l'envie de pleurer et de rire. Il avait été très déçu de l'accueil de Séverus mais il avait été heureux lors de leur bref contact de leurs doigts. Etait-ce un accident ou alors..Non, il ne devait pas croire à cela. Harry avait raison, il se faisait des idées, il ne pouvait que rêver d'être dans les bras de son professeur, il n'arriverait jamais à se faire aimer de lui, tout au plus il aurait son estime pour ses beaux résultats aux cours de potions. Les larmes coulèrent doucement et il préféra s'endormir pour rêver de ce qu'il n'aurait jamais.  
  
Pendant que Neville s'inscrivait aux cours de rattrapage, Harry était sortit pour se changer les idées. Il marchait lentement vers le terrain de quidditch. La saison allait bientôt commencer et les entraînements reprendraient un peu avant. Bien qu'il aurait Drago comme redoutable adversaire, cela lui ferait du bien de se remettre en action sur son balai à la recherche du vif d'or. Il aperçut Drago debout, adossé contre un pilier des tribunes, la cape ouverte, mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il shootait dans des petits cailloux. Harry hésita et puis se dit qu'après tout qu'est ce qu'il pouvait risquer de plus en essayant de parler à Drago. Au point où il en était autant savoir.....  
  
-Heu....Salut....  
  
-.....  
  
-T'es calmé ?  
  
-Et toi tu es sans ton....toutou ?  
  
-Si tu considères Neville comme un toutou, tu te trompes, il a une force de caractère bien supérieure à la notre.  
  
-tu le défends bien....mais c'est sans doute normal entre....  
  
-entre ?????  
  
-rien...laisse tomber Potter.  
  
-Dommage, cela faisait une minute que l'on parlait calmement comme deux personnes civilisées, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu me provoques toujours...Malefoy ? Quel plaisir en tires-tu ?  
  
-......  
  
-A court d'idées ??????? Tu m'as habitué à plus de répartie, tu m'étonnes....  
  
Drago subitement déversa un flot de paroles  
  
-Que veux-tu que je te dise.... que j'aime bien rivaliser avec toi, que je te demande pardon pour toutes les fois où je t'ai humilié ou frappé, que « oui » je suis jaloux de Neville chaque fois que je vous vois ensemble, que je ne supportes pas l'idée de savoir qu'il est ton « petit ami» parce que tu es toujours dans ma tête et dans mon c?ur, parce que je....  
  
Il s'approcha d'Harry, glissa une main derrière le cou de celui-ci et déposa un baiser humide sur les lèvres du brun  
  
-...t'aime.  
  
Puis aussitôt, il se détourna et s'enfuit en courant vers les vestiaires.  
  
Harry était scotché au sol se demandant s'il avait bien tout compris, avait- il rêvé ou quoi, cela faisait deux fois qu'il avait failli avoir un arrêt de c?ur depuis ce matin. « Réagit » se disait-il, « va le rejoindre », « allez bouge ». Tel un somnambule, il se dirigea à son tour vers les vestiaires. Il était là assis sur un banc, la tête entre les mains. Harry s'approcha doucement et caressa délicatement les cheveux blonds soyeux. Drago sursauta et leva ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues vers Harry.  
  
-Chuuuut...laisse toi aller...tout va bien...  
  
Harry s'assit à ses côtés, l'enserra de ses bras, déposa de légers baisers sur le front, la joue puis lentement amena ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. Le baiser était une caresse puis leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et le baiser se fit plus profond, plus fougueux. A bout de souffle, leur c?ur battant à fol allure, ils s'écartèrent un peu tout en continuant à se dévorer du regard.  
  
-Je t'aime Drago...ne doute jamais de cela...  
  
-....mais.....Neville ?  
  
-Neville et Ron sont mes meilleurs amis, rien de plus...nous sommes toujours rien que nous deux parce que Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble alors on les laisse tranquilles. Mais je suis content que grâce à cela, nous nous sommes enfin trouvé toi et moi..et pour Pansy ?  
  
-Pansy ????? Je n'en ai rien à faire et elle le sait, je lui ai fait clairement comprendre hier soir qu'elle se faisait des illusions et que tout était fini entre nous, du moins le peu que je lui donnais en retour de son harcèlement.... et aussi, je dois t'avouer, je me suis servi d'elle pour te rendre jaloux dès que j'ai compris que tu pouvais avoir du désir pour moi.  
  
-Tu es cruel en amour, le seras-tu aussi avec moi ? M'ignoreras-tu devant tes amis ou me jetteras-tu après m'avoir brisé le c?ur .....  
  
Drago se serra plus fort contre le brun.  
  
-Jamais !!!! Ce qu'aime un Malefoy, il le garde pour la vie entière. Je t'aime Harry...je ne laisserai personne te voler à moi et je suis fier de t'appartenir.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés se couvrant de baisers, osant quelques caresses plus intimes comme deux adolescents découvrant les prémices de l'Amour.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
5.  
  
-lalala, lalala, lalala  
  
-te voilà d'humeur bien joyeuse ce matin.fit remarquer Hermione  
  
-que chantes-tu ? demanda Ron  
  
-une chanson française moldue....elle parle d'amour  
  
-ho..ho...ta promenade d'hier aurait-elle porté ses fruits, demanda Neville.  
  
-c'est merveilleux Neville, tu avais raison.  
  
-On a raté un épisode ou quoi, demanda Ron  
  
-Un roman entier vous voulez dire, dit en rigolant de bon c?ur Neville  
  
-On veux savoir !!!!! s'exclama Hermione  
  
-Si vous n'étiez pas tout le temps à vous bécoter dans les coins vous auriez remarqué que depuis la rentrée Harry se consumait d'amour pour une certaine personne.  
  
-Qui est-ce ? Une fille d'ici ?  
  
-Non Hermione, devine....  
  
-Quelle maison ?demanda Ron  
  
-Harry pourquoi tu ne dis rien, Neville joue avec nos nerfs, râla Hermione  
  
-Hum....Hum...Euh....Bon j'assume...Ce n'est pas avec une fille que je sors mais avec un garçon...  
  
-Ha..c'est pas grave...je veux dire c'est toi qui voit, rétorqua Ron  
  
-Oui ce qui compte pour nous c'est que tu sois heureux, confirma Hermione  
  
-J'ai trouvé ...c'est Neville !!!!!! lâcha Ron  
  
-Décidément...Drago aussi pensait que je sortais avec Neville  
  
-Depuis quand que c'est Drago et pas Malefoy...non... ne nous dit pas.... que c'est ce que je crois... dit Ron de plus en plus bas  
  
-Oui...Ron c'est bien ce que tu crois, je sors avec Drago, nous nous aimons sincèrement.  
  
-Mais....mais...vous vous détestiez mutuellement..  
  
-Tu vois Ron j'avais raison l'autre jour quand je t'ai dit que la frontière entre la haine et l'amour était mince et que l'on pouvait passer d'un côté à l'autre, lui rappela Hermione  
  
-Je m'en souviens tu disais que nous deux aussi au début de notre rencontre nous nous détestions et que c'était pareil entre Neville et .....  
  
Aux grands yeux qu'Hermione lui fit Ron stoppa net de parler. Mais Harry et Neville était tout ouie pour connaître la suite. Il savait tous deux que la suite de la phrase ne pouvait pas être « entre Neville et Harry » puisqu'ils ne s'étaient jamais détestés.  
  
-Peut on savoir ce qui vous a fait penser à cela....et à qui vous me destinez..demanda brusquement Neville.  
  
-Mais... à toi et..Séverus Rogue.... suite à une certaine atmosphère ressentie lors de notre premier cours de potions et au fait que tu t'inscrives aux cours de rattrapages alors que je sais pertinemment bien que tu es meilleur que Malefoy...euh Drago et moi, à nous deux réunis, lâcha Hermione avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.  
  
-Oups...fit Harry.  
  
-Comme tu dis........confirma Neville.  
  
-Et bien, nous voilà bien avec deux serpentards, et pas des moindres, dans les pieds, lâcha étourdiment Ron.  
  
-Je te rassure Ron, tu ne devras supporter que Drago, car Séverus ne s'intéresse pas du tout à moi, mon amour est à sens unique..hélas.  
  
-Je suis certaine que non...disons que c'est mon intuition féminine qui me le dit...il y a des signes qui ne trompe pas.  
  
-J'aimerais te croire mais j'ai reçu une douche froide hier matin et je m'attend au pire ce soir.  
  
Après ces paroles, ils descendirent à la salle à manger. Harry avait le c?ur qui cognait dans sa poitrine, il se demandait si la nuit n'avait pas fait changer d'avis à sa douce moitié. Et comment se passerait cette séparation forcée.  
  
Quand il vit Harry arriver avec ses amis, Drago comprit qu'il était accepté à la manière dont ceux-ci le regardèrent en passant près de sa tablée. Il devrait faire ses excuses et il les ferait sincèrement, il avait été vraiment horrible avec Hermione et Ron. Harry vit que Drago se tenait très éloigné de Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ils se firent un clin d'?il à distance sachant qu'ils se retrouveraient à 22 h dans la tour et espéraient voler quelques instants pendant la journée.  
  
Pendant le repas de midi, Drago n'y tenant plus, se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle à manger et décocha une ?illade à Harry, invitant celui-ci à le suivre. Harry attendit quelques secondes, et à son tour, se dirigea à la suite de Drago.  
  
Arrivé dans le couloir, il vit le blond lui faire un signe devant la porte d'entrée des toilettes et entrer dans celles-ci, quand Harry y pénétra à son tour, Drago l'attrapa par la main et l'introduit dans un des cabinets, la porte à peine bloquée, il plongea sur les lèvres d'Harry et ils s'embrassèrent avec ardeur.  
  
-Pffff...tu m'as manqué  
  
-Et moi donc, souffla le brun d'une voix enrouée par le désir  
  
-C'est ici que tout a commencé....enfin pour moi...c'est ici que j'ai commencé à réaliser que je t'aimais, ton corps chaud, la force de tes bras m'ont donné l'envie de m'y perdre, expliqua le blond  
  
-et c'est juste à ce moment là que sentant la pression de ton corps contre le mien, j'ai réagi en te repoussant alors qu'au même moment tu t'abandonnais, si j'avais pu deviner, nous serions ensemble depuis ce jour là, murmura le brun.  
  
-Ce jour là, quand nous tombions à la renverse, j'ai senti ton désir.....mais m'aimais-tu alors ?  
  
-Oui, Drago..... depuis bien longtemps... je détestais tes paroles et certains de tes actes mais.. pas toi.  
  
-C'était pareil pour moi....en première année tu avais rejeté mon amitié, ensuite il n'y avait que des louanges pour toi et les autres étaient considérés comme des petits rien du tout, mon orgueil était blessé et je me suis vengé sur toi et tes amis.  
  
-C'est du passé mon c?ur, regardons vers l'avenir maintenant.  
  
Aux paroles d'Harry, Drago le serra davantage et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Ils mirent fin avec regret à leur baiser et se quittèrent. C'est un Drago avec les joues rosies qui retourna s'asseoir à sa table. Harry quant à lui préféra regagner quelques instants le dortoir des gryffondors afin de ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons, surtout pour épargner Drago des commentaires acerbes des serpentards.  
  
Le reste de la journée se poursuivit normalement, chacun apportant du sien, pour que l'ambiance du groupe soit égale à elle-même. Après le souper, ils étaient remontés dans leur dortoir afin d'étudier ou se détendre. Mais Harry pensait à Drago et Neville se sentait de plus en plus stressé à l'approche de ses cours de rattrapages avec Rogue. Il se changea trois fois, faisait les cents pas, s'arrêtait, revérifiait s'il n'avait rien oublié de ses notes.  
  
-Calme-toi....sinon tu vas perdre ton assurance ?  
  
-Je sais Harry mais....il faut que je sache...je deviens fou à ne pas savoir si j'ai une chance ou non avec lui.  
  
-mais vous ne serez pas seuls...  
  
-justement, comment lui faire sentir ce que j'éprouve pour lui si je n'ai pas l'occasion de l'approcher en tête à tête  
  
-lui écrire ?????????  
  
-j'y avais pensé, mais connaissant Séverus, il ne faut pas lui laisser le temps de la réflexion sinon il ne se laissera pas aller, il a été entraîné avec son passé de mangemort à refouler tous sentiments.  
  
-Tu as sans doute raison....  
  
-Mais vois-tu Harry, le pire c'est que même sous l'impulsion du moment il peut ne pas aimer.... , ne pas aimer l'amour avec un garçon ....ou ne pas m'aimer.....  
  
-Je crois en Hermione et en son intuition, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer entre vous un jour ou l'autre.  
  
-Puisse Merlin t'entendre !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Sur ces paroles, Neville sortit pour se présenter quelques instants plus tard devant la porte des cours de potion. Celle-ci était ouverte, à l'intérieur se trouvait quatre élèves. Crabbe et Goyle, un serdaigle et une poufsouffle. Neville s'installa à la table la plus proche du pupitre du professeur espérant ainsi bénéficier au mieux de la présence de celui-ci. D'un autre côté il se savait ainsi exposé aux regards des autres élèves mais pour le premier jour il se fixa à ce choix. Rogue arriva et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea à son pupitre et marqua un temps d'arrêt quand il vit Neville si proche de lui . « Oh non » pensa-t-il, mais il s'y installa néanmoins.  
  
-Bien....nous sommes au complet....alors commençons. Chacun connaît ses faiblesses ....euh.. en matière de potion bien sûr, alors vous faites la liste des potions que vous avez ratées ou pour lesquelles vous avez éprouvé des difficultés pour les composer ou les réaliser. Je viendrai près de chacun pour vous aider à les trouver, les comprendre ou les créer. A chaque cours de rattrapage on règlera le problème d'une potion qui se trouve sur votre liste. Vous saurez ainsi le nombre de cours de rattrapage qu'il vous faudra suivre. Allez-y faites votre liste !  
  
Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, les deux mains appliquées sur les accoudoirs, la tête renversée, les paupières fermées. Neville ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler, il semblait fatigué, et ses longs cheveux fraîchement lavés lui encadraient le visage. Neville mourrait d'envie d'y passer les doigts. Se sentant observé, Rogue ouvrit les yeux.  
  
-Faîtes votre liste...Londubat, lui dit-il d'une voix basse et lasse.  
  
Neville se reprit et établit sa liste, un léger sourire aux lèvres pour les mots qu'il couchait de sa fine écriture sur le papier.  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Séverus se leva et se présenta devant chaque table occupée.  
  
-voyons ..oui c'est la potion que vous n'avez pas faite vu votre absence, dit-il à la jeune fille de Poufsouffle  
  
-Ce sera donc deux potions pour vous, confirma-t-il au jeune homme de la maison Serdaigle  
  
-Quant à vous je vois qu'il s'agit des trois mêmes potions, normal vous faites tout bien ou tout mal ensemble, fit-il remarquer aux deux serpentards.  
  
Arriva le tour de Neville, le professeur lut la liste de Neville, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la lecture :  
  
« Etant donné que j'ai des difficultés pour réussir parfaitement la touche finale des potions, je pense ne pas me tromper en ne mettant qu'un mot sur ma liste : TOUTES »  
  
Séverus laissa retomber le bras au bout duquel il tenait la liste de Neville, il leva les yeux vers celui-ci en croyant y lire une certaine moquerie de sa part mais il vit un regard doré sans aucune trace d'ironie ou d'impertinence, non.. plutôt un regard attentif.  
  
-Je crains que....cela ne soit pas possible....il y en aurait trop si l'on remonte jusque votre première année...  
  
-Ce n'est rien Monsieur.....je réalise bien le travail titanesque que cela vous donnerait..et j'ai remarqué combien vous étiez déjà fatigué avec toutes ces heures supplémentaires.  
  
-Il n'est pas question de cela Londubat mais du fait que nous.....enfin.. bon, nous trouverons une solution.  
  
-merci professeur.  
  
Rogue alla s'asseoir, ses mains tremblaient légèrement, il était coincé, il en avait pour trois fois en comptant cette soirée et après il se retrouverait seul avec Neville, c'était pas possible, il fallait qu'il trouve une parade, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus délaisser un élève méritant parce que lui, Séverus Rogue, en était tombé amoureux. C'était manquer aux devoirs de sa profession, ce pour quoi il était fait : enseigner pour faire réussir ses élèves.....  
  
-Et bien, il nous reste encore assez de temps pour préparer votre première potion..... Londubat vous aiderez vos semblable et avant la fin de chacune des potions, vous regarderez et prendrez des notes pour le résultat final.  
  
C'est un professeur bien fatigué que l'on vit déambuler dans les couloirs ce soir là. Il se fit couler un bain en espérant que celui-ci calmerait toutes ses angoisses. S'il devait voir Neville aussi souvent pour mener à bien son rôle de professeur il allait craquer.  
  
Neville quant à lui venait de se confier à ses amis et s'était senti réconforté par les conclusions qu'Hermione avaient tirées en ce qui concernaient l'attitude de Rogue à l'égard de Neville.  
  
-Je pense qu'il n'a pas dit non à la possibilité de poursuivre des cours rien qu'avec toi seul.  
  
-J'espère...si ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ai plus que deux fois à y aller pour parvenir à un résultat.  
  
-Ne désespère pas....je pense sérieusement que j'ai mal jugé Séverus Rogue et que c'est toi qui avais raison, il est plus sensible qu'il ne veut le montrer, acheva Harry pour conclure la conversation sur ce sujet délicat.  
  
Il étant temps aussi pour Harry de se rendre à son précieux rendez-vous dans la tour. Il se recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité et y alla à grands pas. Drago s'y trouvait déjà, il approcha doucement et enveloppa son petit ami avec lui sous la cape.  
  
-Whaaa.tu m'as fait peur.  
  
-Peur ????????? Un Malefoy ???????? Dit Harry pour le taquiner  
  
-Disons alors que j'ai été surpris, répondit celui-ci avec un large sourire.  
  
-J'ai trouvé le temps long depuis ce midi et toi ?  
  
-A ton avis....fit le blond en prenant le visage de son aimé entre les mains et en l'embrassant tout en douceur.  
  
-Mmmmm....tu es...délicieux Drago...une vraie friandise........  
  
-Alors.....dévore moi Harry....je t'en prie, murmura le blond tout en continuant son baiser.  
  
Harry ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il glissa ses mains tremblantes à la découverte du corps en feu, ouvrant au passage la chemise de Drago. Celui-ci gémissait sous ces doigts caressants qui touchèrent sa peau nue. Harry cessa son baiser pour faire suivre à ses lèvres le même chemin que ses doigts avaient fait un peu plus tôt, s'attardant sur les points sensibles.  
  
Drago s'allongea et entraîna Harry sur lui, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, la flamme du désir ce lisait aussi bien dans les lagons gris bleu que dans ceux émeraudes. Alors timidement Harry ouvrit le pantalon de Drago et recouvrit de sa bouche le fruit précieux que son amant lui offrait. Quand Drago se fut assouvit après ces divines caresses, il bascula Harry et se mit à son tour à prodiguer les mêmes sensations à son amoureux. Ils franchirent cette nuit là une nouvelle étape à leur relation.  
  
  
  
Bien plus tard dans la nuit, ils avaient, chacun de leur côté, regagné leur dortoir respectif, mais ils avaient dans leur c?ur et dans leur tête les souvenirs de tous les agréables moments qu'ils avaient eu ensemble depuis leur déclaration dans les vestiaires du terrain de quidditch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
6.  
  
Inutile de dire que le lendemain et les jours suivant furent vraiment des plus joyeux pour Harry et Drago. Tous les soirs, ils se retrouvaient dans la tour, pour parler, s'embrasser et se caresser mutuellement, sachant qu'un jour ils iront certainement beaucoup plus loin encore.  
  
Bien sûr qu'ils se voyaient parfois lors des cours communs mais ne n'était pas la même chose, pendant ceux-ci ils se regardaient ou se frôlaient très discrètement et quand ils se croisaient lors d'un inter cours ils se glissaient des billets doux. Le matin au petit déjeuner, à midi, ou au souper ils s'arrangeaient pour se rencontrer aux toilettes mais pas chaque fois pour ne pas se faire repérer.  
  
Après une journée bien remplie, tous nos tourtereaux se préparaient chacun à leurs petits rendez-vous intime, à des heures bien différentes.  
  
C'étaient d'abord Ron et Hermione qui s'éclipsaient pour un endroit secret. Et quand approchait 22h Harry rejoignait Drago dans la tour pour ne revenir qu'au milieu de la nuit parce qu'ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
Pendant les cours de potions Neville se montrait toujours assez performant tout en dissimulant son réel savoir, Séverus passait entre les tables et parfois sa cape frôlait telle une caresse Neville ce qui procurait un frisson à celui-ci. Et quand le professeur s'approchait de lui pour l'aider à terminer sa potion, il le faisait à distance respectueuse afin de ne pas le toucher. D'autant plus qu'il se sentait observé par Granger et Weasley. Il avait aussi remarqué que Malefoy et Potter s'entendaient pour le mieux, un peu trop même....  
  
Puis vint le jour ou Neville devait aller à son deuxième cours de rattrapage en potions. Toute la journée il avait compté les heures qui le séparaient de cet instant. Il était en avance et quand il arriva dans la classe, il était le premier élève mais Rogue s'y trouvait également.  
  
-Bonsoir professeur  
  
-Bonsoir Nev.....Londubat, prenez place je vous prie.  
  
Neville s'assit à la même place que la première fois tout en étant heureux du tout petit détail qui l'avait frappé, son professeur avait failli l'appeler par son prénom, chose qu'au grand jamais ne faisait Séverus Rogue. Séverus se leva et vint se placer debout derrière son élève pour lui remettre un tableau qui détaillait la finition de certaines potions, il se pencha pour déposer le feuillet sur la table et de ce fait son torse s'appuya légèrement contre le dos de Neville. Celui-ci surprit par ce léger contact fut troublé et alors, il fit ce que son c?ur avait envie, il se laissa aller en arrière afin de s'appuyer plus fort sur ce torse musclé. Rogue sentant ce garçon se laisser aller contre lui perdit son contrôle, il commençait à poser la main sur la nuque de Neville quand il entendit les voix beuglantes de Crabbe et Goyle. Il se déplaça très vite jusqu'à son pupitre pour voir assis devant lui un Neville avec sur les lèvres un sourire béat. Le garçon leva vers son professeur des yeux langoureux . Séverus soutînt le regard quelques instant sentant une légère rougeur l'envahir puis dirigea les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants. Crabbe, Goyle et le Serdaigle. La Poufsouffle n'ayant eu besoin que d'un seul cours. Le professeur se racla la gorge et parla.  
  
-Bon commençons sans tarder, choisissez une autre potion de votre liste et procédons comme la fois passée.  
  
Profitant d'un instant de répit, il prit ses livres et commença à remplir un deuxième tableau pour son élève le plus troublant. Il sentait encore l'odeur des cheveux de Neville, son parfum, il croyait encore sentir la pression du dos de son élève sur son torse. Jamais il n'avait connu de désir aussi fort pour une personne. Il leva les yeux vers lui. Celui-ci semblait bien occupé à lire le tableau qu'il avait effectué afin d'alléger le travail de son élève et d'éviter de le voir trop souvent.  
  
Quand vînt le moment ou Neville intervenait dans la fin de la création des potions, Séverus s'appliqua comme pendant ses cours traditionnels à mettre une distance respectueuse entre lui et son élève.  
  
A partir de ce jour, tous les espoirs de Neville étaient revenus. Il avait le c?ur plus léger, il pouvait encore espérer de concrétiser son amour. Il savait que c'était lui qui devrait oser faire le premier pas car Séverus ne le ferait pas ou du moins pas sciemment. Mais il attendrait pour cela d'être seul avec lui sans risquer d'être interrompu sinon tout serait à recommencer.  
  
Un soir, lors du souper, il était assis seul devant Ron et Hermione car Harry était sorti prendre l'air et comme par hasard Drago aussi....quand celle-ci lui demanda à chaud :  
  
-Où en es-tu avec Rogue ?  
  
-Presque au même point, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?  
  
-Parce qu'il n'arrête pas de te regarder....  
  
-Tu...crois...ce ne serait pas parce qu'il aurait plutôt remarquer le manège entre Harry et Drago ....  
  
-Je ne pense pas parce que dès qu'il te voit bouger il regarde ailleurs.  
  
-..........  
  
-C'est quand ton prochain cours de rattrapage avec lui ?  
  
-Ce soir...  
  
-Ha..alors bonne chance.  
  
-J'en ai besoin Hermione..oh oui..bien besoin...  
  
  
  
Neville arriva aux cours à l'avance afin de se retrouver seul avec Séverus, sachant bien que Goyle et Crabbe arrivaient toujours à l'heure juste. Mais cette fois-ci il se retrouva seul et les deux serpentards venaient d'entrer dans la classe quand Rogue y entra à son tour. Il marchait d'un pas décidé vers son pupitre et s'y installa. Il vit tout de suite le visage contrarié de Neville et en ressenti un pincement au c?ur.  
  
-Bon Crabbe et Goyle c'est pour vous votre dernier cours quant à vous Londubat voici un deuxième tableau, pendant que les autres prépareront leur potion je vous interrogerai sur le premier tableau que vous avez reçu la fois passée et après vous irez comme à l'habitude voir la touche finale des deux potions préparées qui aujourd'hui sont les mêmes.  
  
A ces mots les serpentards émirent quelques rires.  
  
-Cela vous fait rire Messieurs, mais pas moi, ce n'est pas normal que vous réussissez ou ratez les mêmes choses, je sais que vous trichez et que c'est pour cela que vous faites les mêmes bêtises mais tant pis pour vous.  
  
-Mais non Monsieur, dirent-ils d'une même voix.  
  
-Cessez, je n'aime pas les menteurs !!!!!!!!  
  
A cette phrase, Neville tiqua et se sentit mal à l'aise. Cela n'échappa pas à l'?il vigilant de Séverus et cela lui fit très mal mais il voulait avoir enfin une explication franche avec son élève même s'il savait qu'il lui avait déjà pardonné.  
  
-Quant à vous Londubat, j'aurez à vous parler à la fin des cours.  
  
On y était, son professeur avait découvert sa supercherie.  
  
Crabbe et Goyle se firent tous petits et préparèrent leur potion.  
  
De son bureau, Séverus entreprit de questionner Neville.  
  
-Qu'est-il mis sur le tableau ?  
  
-la composition, l'ordre de la mise des ingrédients, la réaction des couleurs, la touche finale et comment bien la réaliser.  
  
-et le tableau que je vous ai remis est établit pour combien de potions ?  
  
-30..Monsieur  
  
-les connaissez-vous ?  
  
-Oui..Monsieur  
  
-Et connaissez-vous leur touches finales, matière ou vous dites vous montrer faible ?  
  
-Oui ..Monsieur....mais....  
  
-Plus tard Londubat....en entendant je vous écoute, dites les moi !!  
  
Et Neville expliqua sans commettre de fautes toutes les touches finales. Tellement il était triste il ne s'aperçut même pas que Séverus avait glissé dans son interrogatoire des questions sur des formules même pas encore apprises en dernière année et qui bien sûr ne figurait pas sur le premier tableau ni le deuxième.  
  
-C'est un sans faute....vous m'impressionnez fit remarquer d'une manière désabusée le professeur.  
  
Neville baissa la tête.  
  
Rogue se leva et alla examiner les potions des deux serpentards, elles étaient réussies il ne restait que la touche finale à faire.  
  
-Vous pouvez terminer vos potions, je vous regarde, ainsi vous me montrerez que vous savez le faire chacun.  
  
Les serpentards obtempérèrent et quand ce fut fait, Rogue les libéra. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la classe. Rogue s'installa à son bureau.  
  
-Je suppose que vous connaissez aussi bien la pratique que la théorie.  
  
-Oui...Monsieur.  
  
-Vous vous rendez compte que vous m'avez mené en bateau !!!!  
  
-Je m'excuse.... je réalise bien le travail que vous avez effectué pour réaliser ces tableaux pour moi dit Neville d'une voix de plus en plus triste.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-......  
  
-Pour vous amuser à mes dépends ?  
  
-Non !!!!!!  
  
-Je suis un professeur pas très aimé par ses élèves, je le sais, il suffit de voir qui ose prendre des cours de rattrapage avec moi, ils me craignent tous, je sais c'est ma faute, je ne suis guère amusant et je suis très sévère mais personne n'a osé jusque maintenant me manipuler comme vous l'avez fait. Alors j'aimerais connaître les raisons de tout ceci....  
  
-Comment ...avez-vous devinez ?  
  
-Donc ainsi ....vous reconnaissez m'avoir manipulé et vous être amusé à mes dépends ?  
  
-Non..je reconnais seulement que je n'avais nul besoin de cours de rattrapage et c'est cela que je voulais savoir comment vous aviez deviné.  
  
-Parce que j'ai vu vos manières de rechercher, de travailler les potions alors c'était bizarre avec un tel talent de ne pas savoir aller jusqu'au bout, ensuite j'ai eu confirmation en voyant tout à l'heure votre réaction quand j'ai traité Crabbe et Goyle de menteurs et finalement je vous ai piégé en vous questionnant sur des potions que vous n'avez pas encore vue au cours.  
  
-Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu.  
  
-Oui Neville, plusieurs fois je vous ai vu distrait aux cours et quand je vous questionnais vous répondiez sans aucune erreur. Je me suis aussi renseigné auprès de vos autres professeurs et j'ai été surpris d'apprendre que vous étiez dans les premiers en beaucoup de matières et premier en botanique.  
  
-Pourquoi alors avoir continué à m'accepter ?  
  
-C'est vous qui devez répondre à la question que vous semblez éviter et que je vous rappelle...le pourquoi de toute cette mascarade Neville...  
  
Neville était grandement perturbé d'autant plus que cela faisait deux fois que Séverus l'avait appelé par son prénom et sans se reprendre, et s'il se trompait encore et donnait la mauvaise réponse. Il n'en avait qu'une seule à donner mais son professeur était il prêt à l'entendre. Il devait donc aller à petit pas.  
  
-Alors.. ????  
  
-J'ai fait tout cela...... dans le seul but de vous plaire...  
  
-Me plaire ??????? Jusqu'à suivre des cours de rattrapage alors quand me montrant votre savoir pendant les cours traditionnels m'aurait suffit.  
  
-Mais aussi pour être plus souvent auprès de vous....  
  
Voilà c'était dit restait à savoir comment cela allait être prit, pensa Neville.  
  
-Neville...ne joues pas à ce jeu là avec moi !!!!!!!  
  
-Je ne joue pas et vous le savez très bien, je suis sincère avec vous mais vous, l'êtes vous avec moi ?  
  
Après cet éclat, Neville se leva les yeux remplis de larmes. L'espace d'une seconde Severus le rattrapa par le bras et le tourna vers lui bloquant d'une main sa tête sur son torse. Il caressait les cheveux du jeune homme en lui disant des paroles calmantes.  
  
-Neville....excuse-moi, je t'ai mis la pression...c'est ma faute, je t'ai toujours humilié devant les autres depuis toutes ses années que finalement tu as voulu m'éblouir par tes capacités, je le comprends bien et je ne t'en veux pas...tu m'as prouvé qu'on pouvait changer, s'améliorer, devenir parfait comme tu l'es devenu et tu m'as aussi rendu meilleur, tu m'as fait redécouvrir le sens de ma profession.  
  
A ces derniers mots, Neville s'écarta des bras de son professeur et leva la tête vers lui, les joues en feu.  
  
-Séverus.....tu n'as toujours pas compris...  
  
Son prénom prononcé avec une telle douceur par la bouche de son élève le désorienta. De la part d'un élève il ne pouvait tolérer cela mais de la part du garçon qu'il aimait cela lui donna une sensation dans le bas du ventre. C'est alors qu'il sentit des lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes. Il répondit d'abord tendrement au baiser mais ensuite le baiser se fit plus exigeant alors il se rendit compte qu'il était un homme et qu'il avait dans ses bras un tout jeune homme, il rompit son baiser afin de ne pas effrayer Neville par son ardeur et le repoussa doucement.  
  
-Non... je ne peux pas.....murmura-t-il  
  
-Vous ne m'aimez donc pas ?  
  
Il pouvait lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas de cette manière là mais ce serait mentir et il avait horreur de cela en plus il lui devait la vérité.  
  
-Neville, je t'aime mais tu es trop jeune pour t'engager ... tu as tes études à faire..ton métier...tu as pensé aux conséquences qui pourraient résulter de notre liaison ?  
  
-J'y pense depuis des mois et j'ai la solution à toutes les éventuelles situations....moi je suis prêt...et je t'en supplie ne me parle pas de notre différence d'âge....je pourrais t'étonner sur ma maturité...  
  
-Tu m'as déjà étonné......depuis que je t'ai croisé dans le train je n'ai cessé de ne penser qu'à toi....en fait c'est l'approche que tu as eue avec moi qui m'a séduit, tu m'as accueilli et offert des bonbons, personne ne m'avait fait cet effet là, ta beauté et ton intelligence n'y sont pour rien. Au début j'ai enragé quand, à vous voir tous les deux si collés, j'ai cru que tu sortais avec Harry Potter jusqu'au moment ou j'ai compris qu'il sortait avec Drago. La première fois ou tu t'es raidi à mon contact j'ai été peiné mais par après j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais plus indifférent à mes approches. Je me suis mis à rêver jusqu'au moment où j'ai pensé que tu voulais te venger de tout ce que je t'avais fait subir par le passé en me rendant fou de toi et que tu m'aurais ri au nez en me jetant.  
  
Neville se blottit dans les bras de Séverus et rechercha à nouveau les lèvres de son amour, celles-ci s'entrouvrirent à nouveau et le baiser se fit ardent, le corps du jeune homme pressait au plus fort celui de son partenaire. Ils sentirent l'un et l'autre leurs virilités dressées et se presser l'une contre l'autre. Avec un effort surhumain Rogue se sépara à nouveau de Neville qui était tout comme lui haletant de désir.  
  
-Il est tard...c'est dangereux de rester ici on va se faire surprendre par la ronde....tu dois retourner chez les gryffondors....je regrette...  
  
-Ne me chasse pas de ta vie Séverus......laisse moi t' aimer....demain il y a une sortie prévue pour Pré-Au-Lard, je t'y attendrai .....si tu viens c'est que tu auras décidé d'assumer tout comme moi je suis prêt à le faire.  
  
Neville partit en priant pour que le délai ne fasse pas trop réfléchir Séverus et que celui-ci ne fasse pas marche arrière. Séverus était partagé entre vivre son grand amour ou renoncer à lui à cause de ses principes moraux.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
7.  
  
Cela faisait une heure que Harry et ses amis étaient arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, ils s'y étaient rendu juste après le dîner. Ils avaient tous l'intention de passer un bel après-midi à se promener, faire des achats, s'amuser un peu, manger des friandises et boire une bière au beurre. Ron et Hermione se baladaient main dans la main et riaient aux éclats. Drago venait d'arriver, il avait eu dur à se débarrasser de Crabbe et Goyle, il entraîna Harry dans une ruelle afin de l'embrasser un peu. Quand ils en sortirent, Harry amena Drago dans une bijouterie et lui offrit un anneau en or jaune, Drago lui offrit un anneau en or blanc. C'était tout un symbole pour un gryffondor de porter la couleur argent du serpentard et pour le serpendard la couleur or du gryffondor. Ils montrèrent leurs bagues à leur amis qui trouvèrent l'idée romanesque.  
  
-Toi aussi Neville, tu vas te lier avec un Serpentard, lui chuchota Harry au creux de l'oreille.  
  
-Si ....il vient au rendez-vous......lui répondit-il pas rassuré pour un gallion.  
  
-Il va arriver ne t'inquiète pas...  
  
Comme Drago s'impatientait pour aller dans un endroit plus discret afin de ne pas se faire repérer par d'autres serpentards, Harry s'éloigna avec lui. Ron et Hermione étaient rentrés dans une boutique pour effectuer quelques achats. Neville se retrouva donc seul, il fit signe à ses amis et s'éloigna. Il commença a déambuler dans les rues du village, il marchait lentement, perdu dans ses pensées ; sa cape était ouverte et laissait voir son corps parfait revêtu d'une chemise de soie noire et un pantalon de cuir noir. Sur son passage, il ne remarquait pas les regards admiratifs ou remplis de désir qu'il provoquait. Soudain, il se sentit tirer par le bras et amener dans une ruelle sombre.  
  
-Que vou.....Séverus.....tu es venu !!!  
  
-Oui ....je t'aime trop pour risquer de te perdre.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent longuement.  
  
-J'ai décidé d'assumer pendant tout le temps que tu voudras bien de moi....  
  
-Alors j'espère que tu ne te lasseras pas parce que je te garde pour toute la vie....murmura Neville.  
  
-Viens ne restons pas ici, j'ai une petite maison de campagne pas loin d'ici.  
  
-Emmène moi vite..  
  
Ils transplanèrent pour se trouver devant un joli petit cottage bien protégé à l'abri des regards. Rogue ouvrit la porte et Neville se trouva dans un petit nid douillet, la cheminée crépitait, les tapis sur le sol étaient luxueux, les meubles d'époque.  
  
-Voici notre chez nous en attendant que tu termines ton année à Pouldard nous viendrons ici à chaque possibilité après on verra ...  
  
Neville s'approcha lentement de Séverus. Les yeux noirs remplis de désir du maître des potions affrontèrent les yeux bruns pailletés d'étincelles dorées du jeune homme. La main de Neville caressa la joue de son amoureux et il tendit les lèvres afin que Séverus les capturent. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, il se servit de la langue pour dessiner le contours des lèvres de son partenaire avant de prendre sa bouche et de lui donner le baiser le plus sensuel qu'il puisse exister. Une explosion de sensations les parcouraient, ils se laissèrent glisser sur un tapis et se caressèrent tout en se déshabillant, il se léchèrent à tour de rôle ayant envie de goûter la moindre petite parcelle de leur corps. Quand leur bouche se referma sur la partie la plus brûlante de leur corps, ce fut le nirvana pour eux. Peu après ils reprirent leurs jeux en se préparant en douceur pour accueillir au plus profond de leur corps l'aboutissement de leur possession. Quand enfin ils furent assouvis, ils restèrent enlacés toujours en se câlinant.  
  
-C'était merveilleux.....Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de m'étonner..... lui susurra Séverus  
  
-J'ai beaucoup lu et rêvé en attendant le jour ou tu serrais tout à moi....tu as comblé tous mes désirs.  
  
  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi à se parler d'amour et faire des projets et quand le soir fut venu, ils durent rentrer au château pour le souper, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de ne pas y être présents. Pas encore.......Bientôt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
18 janvier 2003  
  
  
  
Je l'ai mise en entier pour ne pas vous faire attendre......  
  
Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez et que vous me reviewvrez ....  
  
Cela me motivera à en écrire une autre  
  
Bisous. 


	2. demande remerciements

Petite demande + remerciements  
  
  
  
J'ai une idée qui me turlupine : y aurait-il quelqu'un qui aurait la chance d'avoir un joli coup de crayon pour faire le portrait de Neville comme il est décrit dans la fic.  
  
  
  
« Il est élancé, ses cheveux sont châtains, coupés courts à l'arrière, mais sur le devant les mèches sont longues et plus claires. Il a les yeux bruns pailletés dorés. »  
  
  
  
Si quelqu'un à la gentillesse de réaliser ce dessin je serais très très très contente de le recevoir à l'adresse : cajedi@brutele.be  
  
  
  
Je le ou les proposerai à une « webmastresse » (je ne sais pas si c'est comme cela que ça se dit) pour qu'elle le ou les mette dans son super site dans la section fanart. (avec l'accord du dessinateur bien sûr si cela se réalise).  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
Maintenant, je tiens à remercier de tout c?ur tous mes reviewers pour la gentillesse que vous avez eue à l'égard de ma fic et cela me stimule grandement pour en écrire d'autres.  
  
Je vous fais de gros bisous, je vous adore et j'essayerai de vous satisfaire toujours au mieux.  
  
Cajedi 


End file.
